


Самая важная услуга

by Terkada



Series: Драбблы и мини R-NC17 OE North and South 2020 [19]
Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha, Отблески Этерны
Genre: Bromance, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Het
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:40:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26105848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terkada/pseuds/Terkada
Summary: АУ. Хексберг — вольный торговый город под покровительством Дриксенской кесарии, который каждый хотел бы заполучить себе. И здесь Олаф Кальдмеер оказывает Ротгеру Вальдесу самую важную услугу.Вдохновлено заявкой: «Олаф воспрял духом, когда Вальдес попал в беду и его нужно спасать. И спасает его именно Олаф, потому что наконец-то признался себе, что Вальдес его друг, что он его любит, и что Вальдес не меньше флота стоит того, чтобы жить и драться».
Series: Драбблы и мини R-NC17 OE North and South 2020 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895110
Kudos: 15
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020. fandom OE North and South 2020.





	Самая важная услуга

Он теперь спал на нижних этажах, чтобы выслушивать донесения, не теряя времени. Едва успел побриться и ополоснуть лицо, и в дверь уже застучали. Бергерский Олаф знал, тот был похож на дриксен, но с марикьярским ему было куда тяжелей. Хотя и было время, когда говорил он на нём куда чаще и, пусть медленно, но с большей радостью, чем на родном... Он оборвал эти мысли. Сейчас надо было отбросить всё, что отвлекало от боя, все воспоминания и даже молитвы, потому что знаменитый вольный город Хексберг, с его узкими тёмно-серыми улицами, где когда-то Олаф провёл два самых счастливых своих года, оказался теперь намертво зажатым у ардорцев в зубах. Независимый, поднявшийся на торговле Хексберг, единственный ключ и ворота к северу, важнейший город на Хербсте, так и не подчинившийся Дриксенской кесарии до конца, но принявший от неё торговые привилегии и статус свободного города, в котором купить можно было всё — от алатских кружев до норуэгских мехов... Теперь кесария горела в огне гражданской войны, от неё одно за другим отложились баронства, а Олаф Кальдмеер, получивший свой титул только благодаря назначению в Хексберг, за которым Дриксен всё-таки желала присматривать, был объявлен Фридрихом вне закона — как бежавший изменник — и заочно осуждён коронным советом на смерть.

— Гонца не было, — сухо доложил офицер, когда Олаф одёрнул рубашку и открыл тяжёлую дверь. — Нет и других сигналов к переговорам.

Сигналов нет, холодно повторил про себя Олаф. На богатства Хексберга сразу нашлись желающие. Фридрих, пусть и объявил себя кесарем, не смог бы защитить даже собственный дом, зато Ардора, дождавшись чужой слабости, оскалила зубы. Хексбергу даже не предлагали почётной сдачи. Ардорцы встали поблизости лагерем, давая армии отдых после долгого перехода, и при виде их знамён командир гарнизона, годами привыкавший к мирной и сытой размеренной жизни, заливал теперь свой ужас дорогим кэналлийским вином. Когда к нему пришли за отчётом, то застали его между стройных ног одной из служанок. Покрасневший, вспотевший и голый, он ещё успел пару раз отчаянно толкнуться в неё, хрипло и надрывно обещая, что из города они сбегут вместе, и даже не сразу сумел прикрыть единственное своё, порядком опавшее уже достоинство, когда ему бросили первую попавшуюся тряпку и в таком виде и вытолкали в коридор. Подобных признаний уже хватало с лихвой для позорной казни повешением, но у Олафа на это не было времени. Он только знал, что на командира гарнизона рассчитывать нечего, что спокойный, расцветавший в мирные годы Хексберг со стороны суши недостаточно и дурно укреплён. Ардорцам не потребуется беречь порох, и подвезти его будет проще простого, а все редкие ткани и меха, заполнившие городские склады, не спасут хексбергские стены, когда разрушат первый, порядком обветшавший уже бастион, а потом...

— Собрать всех офицеров внизу, — резко сказал Олаф.

Осталось самое тяжёлое. Даже хуже, чем смотреть на чужие, кровавые с чёрным знамёна. Он дождался, когда офицер выйдет, и пошёл по узкому переходу в левое крыло.

...Ротгер лежал на заботливо взбитых подушках. Он дышал тяжело, на лбу выступала испарина. Когда Олаф вошёл, сиделка как раз наполовину сняла промокшие от крови повязки с его обнажённой груди, но Ротгер улыбнулся ей, как заговорщик, и она, недовольно смотря на них обоих, всё-таки вышла. Олаф спокойно сел рядом с ним на кровать. Не имел права отводить глаза и не отводил. Он осторожно положил руку Ротгеру под голову, чувствуя, как горит его кожа, помог ему сделать несколько глотков чистой воды, неторопливо протёр ему лоб. Ротгер выпил всё, не споря, лёг поудобнее, спокойно положил свою руку поверх руки Олафа. Всё было так же, как в тот сырой и промозглый вечер, когда он наконец-то очнулся после битвы за Хексбергский залив. Олаф так и не смирился с тем, что Ротгера словно не отпускает тёмно-багровое чудовище, запустившее щупальца в его грудь, чудовище, с которым он не мог и не умел воевать. Почему-то именно Ротгера, из всех моряков, хотя картечь могла выбрать кого угодно другого, куда постарше, уже прошедшего жизнь, того, чьего имени Олаф даже не знал...  


Глупцы, сказал он себе твёрдо. Упустили шанс, а теперь Ротгера они не достанут. Надо было стрелять лучше, он им не какой-то бездельник, чтобы вот так просто позволить прикончить себя...

— Будете теперь развлекаться без меня? — спросил Ротгер странным, будто свистящим голосом.  
— Кошки с две, — даже не дрогнув, сказал ему Олаф Кальдмеер, бывший прихожанин метхенбергской церкви, когда-то добрый эсператист. — Развлечётесь сами. Разве марикьяре, да ещё и бергер, когда-нибудь уступит дриксу?

Ротгер ухмыльнулся и хотел было приподняться, но замер. Из-под посеревших век на Олафа смотрели его лихорадочно блестевшие глаза.

— Хорошо, — сказал он между двумя тяжёлыми вдохами, — очень хорошо. Наши гости настойчивы. Как вы с ними расправитесь?  
— В поле, — твёрдо ответил Олаф. — Другого выхода в нашем положении нет. И чем раньше, тем лучше, пока от нас не ждут нападения. На наше счастье, начались дожди, стрелять им будет трудно.  
— А остальные, — быстро спросил Ротгер, бросив взгляд на закрытую дверь, — уже знают?

Олаф открыто и спокойно посмотрел на него:  


— Ещё нет. Но мне нужны все, кто может сражаться и не выронить из рук оружие. Даже моряки.

Вальдес криво улыбнулся, но улыбка его была похожа на маску. Он не шевелил головой, только молча лежал на подушках, уставившись куда-то перед собой.  
— Даже моряки, — медленно повторил он. — Странно родиться на Марикьяре и умереть на севере...

Он лежал, устало прикрыв глаза. Потом вдруг резко подался вперёд и сжал Олафу запястье с прежней своей силой:  
— Всё, что понадобится, — хрипло сказал он. — И я хочу увидеть, как под хексбергскими дождями гниют их знамёна.

Он откинулся назад, на подушки, через силу кивнул и улыбнулся Олафу. Тот открыл дверь и быстро подозвал сиделку. Он не хотел, чтобы Ротгер хотя бы на минуту оставался один.

***

Выживет, твёрдо сказал он себе, на всё остальное он теперь не имеет права. Только не в то утро, когда под Хексбергом стоит чужая пехота и уже считает, сколько золота из него унести. Он не имеет права остаться с Ротгером, зато ему хватает причин, чтобы защитить когда-то не взятый кесарией город. Люди уже собрались в середине двора и смотрели на него с ожиданием и бесконечной надеждой, словно он опять командовал дриксенским авангардом, был ещё молод и даже не думал, что придётся навсегда покинуть родную страну.

— Осмотреть арсеналы, — сказал он отчётливо. — Почистить и проверить оружие. Послать в порт за капитанами кораблей. Когда явятся сюда, доложить.

...Они тогда много дней проводили в порту, отговариваясь тем, что Хексберг должен отсылать в кесарию доклады о доходах с торговли. Два раза в неделю.  
— Сгнить под дождями, — тихо повторил Олаф. — Хорошо, Ротгер. Я услышал. Сгниют.

УНЕСТИ БАННЕР
  


    

` <div align="center"><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895110" rel="nofollow"><img src="https://i.ibb.co/G9J31PD/2-2.jpg" style="width:100%; max-width:800px" alt="изображение" /></a></div>  
<a href="https://oe-north-and-south-2020.diary.ru/" target=_blank><font color="#29444c"><div align="center">выкладки на дайри</div></font></a>`


End file.
